


Reconstruction

by Audio_Interference



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Interference/pseuds/Audio_Interference
Summary: NSFW Drabble-Based on a theory wherein, after IDW Soundwave had his face shot off by Optimus, Shockwave was charged with rebuilding it, but due to limited resources and lack of face plate schematics there wasn't much he could do.





	Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> Has not been edited at all <<'

Legs spread over the warm expanse of Shockwave's thigh, Soundwave leaned his back against him. The room was hot, the hum and heat of the consoles behind them melding with the uneven puffs of air that escaped their vents. It was like they were part of the machinery in the room. Their biolights flicked in time with the small bulbs that littered the surface of the consoles. Their fans spun in sync. The soft, steady noise of the machines surrounding them encompassed their own quiet noises like a blanket, just as Shockwave's arms encompassed Soundwave.

 

The communication's officer had his helm pressed to Shockwave's neck, his bulky form pressed against the other's in a way that betrayed a certain vulnerability. Here in the heat and silence, he could open up, allow the other to rub his servos over his frame and inside of him until it felt like his spark would unfurl. He shifted, and Shockwave's fingers made soft, gentle, wet noises where they met his valve. In turn, he hazily took hold of the other's spike and stroked, his thumb gliding over the smooth, thin plating, teasing sensors up and down the length. Shockwave sighed quietly, and his helm tipped back.

 

They stayed like that for a stretch- Feeling one another, slowly drawing out the pleasure. Wrapped together, entwined, but not coupled, content just to work the other up and enjoy the weight of a familiar frame against their bodies. Shockwave's thumb caught over Soundwave's external node, and he pressed against it, feeling his internals all twinge like they had been wound tighter inside him. He squeezed Shockwave's shaft gently, imagining the feel of it pushing inside of him and gliding in and out. Shockwave moaned, a quiet waver in his vox, and the small musical lapse of control had Soundwave's processor spinning.  
His battle mask snapped back, and though he would have liked to kiss his neck cables, Soundwave only pressed what was left of his face closer in the dark, hidden under the other's helm. Shockwave could feel Soundwave's breath against him, but he made no noise- He knew his partner preferred to mute himself rather than risk making the little breathless clicks and static his damaged vox would make when he was so close to overload.

 

It was a shame, Shockwave thought, and he wished for a moment he could cup his partner's stripped faceplates in his hand and hold him. Shockwave wasn't ashamed of the repairs- He had no reason to be. He had fixed everything as much as it could be fixed, and the end result was nothing to be ashamed over. Yet, Soundwave hid it more than ever, only letting his battle mask retract in the dark, when it was just them together, when Shockwave couldn’t see…

 

His spark churned in it’s casing, flexing oddly, and he found himself touched by an impromptu feeling, the desperate affection that comes with loving another being.

 

Maneuvering his gun, he slid it behind Soundwave’s neck and pulled him closer, bowing his own helm so their foreheads touched, and Shockwave shuttered his optic. Soundwave’s free hand went to his shoulder and squeezed as Shockwave pushed further into him, curling his digits, working the pleasure into his lines. Heads bowed together as if they were sharing a secret, Soundwave clenched, pressing himself to the other, and overloaded with a broken hiss of static.


End file.
